


Coffee & Smut

by Leafy (Slimyko)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimyko/pseuds/Leafy
Summary: Axel writes smut for a living and has a crush on the himbo barista working at the place he does half his writing.Idk man its taxes coffee shop au kinda? Also it's cut with Axel's writing so idk if that's weird to read but I'm literally just vibin. Kinda slow burn I just like writing about Axel tbh.
Relationships: Axel/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Wayfinder

_ The barista had no idea what just walked into his shop, he didn’t even react to the cold breeze that whipped through as Lucien entered the small cafe. The cool October air fizzling out in the golden warmth of this safe haven for the cold and weary. The cafe was quiet bar the soft jazz and clinking of mugs. Only a few tired patrons lingered as the night wound to a close. Lucien walked up to the counter in big strides, his boots echoed against the wood floor pleasantly.  _

“Uhhh can I get an ice coffee, large?” Axel mumbles and roots through his pockets of his long winter coat for change. The barista- Aqua, according to her name tag, looks at him with the cold soulless eyes of a woman at the end of her shift but speaks with practiced cheer. 

“Right away!” She chirps and turns around to start. “That’ll be 2.50!” She calls over her shoulder as if Axel doesn’t know. As if she doesn’t know he knows. He wastes the time staring at the things piled up by the register, he picks up a tiny chocolate bar and puts it down on the counter. Aqua turns and rings him up.  For a second she looks like she isn’t going to let go of the cup, she sort of squints at Axel but quickly finds her customer service face again and hands it over. “Enjoy!” She chimes through gritted teeth. 

Axel grins to himself as he heads over and grabs a handful of salt packets before taking his usual spot in the corner. 

He sits and unpacks his bag to settle in, pulling out his laptop and plugging the charger into an outlet. Axel loves it here, Wayfinders is a cafe not too far from his apartment. It’s well respected and pretty busy most of the time. The only surrounding buildings are some boujie clothing stores and an apartment building so it’s not too rowdy at night. It’s one of the few things he kept up after ‘the divorce’. 

He shrugs off his coat and looks at the barista, before crowding over the coffee table and tearing into the salt packets. She’s looking right at him and he smiles. He dumps the salt into his ice coffee. There’s a bang at the counter but Axel just smiles and stirs his abomination coffee. He’s not sure what part of his stupid little lizard brain makes him get such a thrill out of annoying her but he keeps doing it. Actually now that he thinks about it maybe it’s bottom-brain. He takes a sip of the salty-sweet disaster and pulls his laptop over his crossed knees. The crack of his knuckles is loud in the almost empty shop and he revels in his chaotic energy. Time to get to work.

_ “What can I get for y-oh” the barista stopped dead when he caught a glimpse of Lucien’s gaunt features. He had that effect on people. The blushing barista cleared his throat. His hands tugged at his apron nervously and his voice dropped lower. Lucien’s heightened senses couldn’t help but pick up on the small details. “What can I do for you, sir?” It was almost annoying how his beauty tripped up normal folk _ . 

The entrance bell chimes and Axel sinks into his chair. 5:35 right on time. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Yells the man who just shot into the shop. Aqua opens up the counter flap and holds it for him to pass. Axel can see her aggressively whispering at the man, trying to remain professional despite her clear anger. It gives him Isa flashbacks and he shivers. The man disappears into the back room muttering apologies. Axel sighs.

_ Though he had to admit the barista was handsome. Muscular but not overbearingly so, his pecs clearly strained against the black tshirt and apron. He imagined they would be soft to the touch, yet unyielding, strong. His muscular arms would be the same way. Lucien could see hints of tummy fat that stopped him being severe and rounded him out nicely. The man ran a hand through his warm brown hair nervously, it stuck up awkwardly but hung around his face to frame it. Stray hair also peeked out over his shirt, daring him to reach out and touch it. For a brief moment he imagined splaying his pale lithe fingers over the furry tan skin. What a contrast that would make. _

With a shuffling sound the man reappears behind the counter, now in a trademarked apron. Aqua follows a little later in a long peacoat and rushes out the door without another word. A loud sigh fills the room and Axel quietly chuckles into his straw. He knows how that feels, apparently blue hair and overbearing perfectionism are intrinsically linked. Axel steals one last peak at the man before returning to his screen. 

You see while yes, the coffee is good and the atmosphere is great. And yes this is a great spot for people-watching for inspiration. Axel has to admit the reason he always comes in at this specific time is for that barista. Okay so he has a crush. That’s fine, adults can have crushes, it’s not weird. He’s not stalking the dude he’s just… having coffee. Besides which he tried to order from him once and almost threw up so it’s not like he’s about to start sexually harassing customer service workers. Okay so it’s a little weird that he’s so affected by this. It’s fine. He’ll finish writing this book and get it out of his system. He’ll get paid by his publisher for another stupid smut book and that’ll be that. He’ll never think about Mr.perfect-ass ever again. Well maybe he’ll remember the ass but that IS IT. Axel huffs and curls deeper into the chair, folding up his legs. 

God he wishes he was cooler.

_ “I’ll take a coffee, black.” Lucien said coldly. It would take more than a pretty face to penetrate his brooding aura. He knew he could have anyone in the room if he so wished, common folk interested him very little. He checked his watch, it wouldn’t be long before they caught up to him here. “To go.”  _

Axel spends a long time editing the previous chapters of his latest vampire smut novel:  _ Fangs in Flesh _ . He tends to write stuff in his head as he goes, inspired by the weirdos he finds himself connected to. Writing isn’t his favourite, but a publisher keeps paying him to churn out fantasy erotica, so that’s what he does. Until his art can pick up, it’s a wage. When the bell chimes again Axel doesn’t bother to look up until he hears the sound of a chair scraping along the floor. 

“Oh, it’s okay, keep writing!” Xion smiles at him before carefully folding her coat over the back of her chair and sitting down neatly. 

Axel looks at his screen and reads the same line for the 30th time. He shakes his head and stretches all his limbs at once and knows he must look like a car dealership noodle man. Xion giggles. “Nah it’s fine. How was club kiddo?” 

Xion taps her cheek while she thinks. “Soccer was good! The team’s in good form, I hope we can win next week…” she rummages around in her bag for a bit and pulls out her school planner. “Yearbook was annoying though.” She sighs. “No one can agree on anything and it’s gonna mess up the schedule!” 

Axel doesn’t pretend to remember the finer details of the kids’ school lives but he nods along as she vents about it. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to know who half these kids are. 

“-And the worst part is no one knows what his deal is! He’s just like that!” 

“Yeah fuck that guy! Want me to kill him?” Axel draws a hand across his neck and Xion giggles. 

“Mmmmmmm not yet.” She smiles, opening her journal. “Can I fill out my journal here? Roxas isn’t home yet.” They’re both old enough to find their way back to the apartment so Axel doesn’t keep them on a tight leash. Axel groans and heaves himself out of his chair, god he’s getting so old. 

“Nah come on Xi, let’s go back together.” He says gathering his belongings. He’s almost trained his heart not to ache when Xion pouts. Almost. 

“I wanted a drink…” 

Axel ruffled her hair. “Okay go get one while I pack up.” Xion wiggles and lets out a little ‘yay’ before wandering up to the counter. It doesn’t take long to shove his stuff back in his bag and he slings Xion’s over his shoulder too. When he gets to the door she’s already taking her drink (some fancy tea Axel that can’t understand why a 17 year old would like) from the barista. She thanks him and runs to Axel’s side. When he looks back into the shop before closing the door behind them, the barista smiles at him.


	2. The Wolf’s Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel goes to Isa for advice bc all his friends are teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this on my phone bc I keep forgetting to do it, so sorry if the formatting is bad

Axel can’t stop thinking about it. Hasn’t stopped thinking about it all week. Maybe this crush has gotten out of hand actually. He idly traces the new blister on his hand. Yeah actually it might be hazardous to his health. He’s gonna daydream about the barista and fall head-first into a furnace. Well if he has to die that’s a pretty metal way to go.

“You’re pathetic.” Isa kicks the sofa where he has his legs spread out and Axel retracts them, curling up to sit on his crossed legs. Isa hands him a mug and places a teapot down on the concrete table. It makes a chnk sound that echoes through Isa’s too-empty apartment. Axel hates it. It’s all brushed steel and monochrome. The only things that are distinctly ISA are: 1. A large collection of boring books about astronomy, or is it astrology? Axel can never remember. 2. The ugly wolf blanket draped over the back of his pristine white blocky sofa. And 3. The few pieces of Isa’s own art. They’re abstract and moody, large swathes of paint, confidently placed in precisely the right place. As much as it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth Axel has to admit he still loves it. Isa’s wild when he paints, feral, it’s what drew them together. Unlike Axel though, Isa has the professional side to back it up. 

Axel sighs as Isa sits down beside him, he throws his legs over Isa’s lap and the man just grunts and sips his tea. 

“Maybe I am.” Axel retorts “Worked on you though didn’t it?”

Isa snorts a laugh. “What can I say, I’m a charitable man.” 

“Traditionally charities give, not take it~” 

At that Isa slaps his thigh and Axel yelps. They stare at each other for a second until Axel laughs and the other man shakes his head and hides a smile in his cup.

_The last place Lucien expected to end up was there. On the doorstep of his bitter rival, hands dripping with his own blood. He had no choice left, and so he knocked. Once. Twice. Three times. ‘Be like that’ he thought and readied his blade. If the bastard wouldn’t answer then- “You can cut that shit out right now.”_

“So what are you going to do about it?” Isa asks him, half concern- half challenge. Axel knows it’s not the normal thing to do; go to your ex for advice on your love life, but he also knows he’s painfully short on friends his own age. Better not to linger on that right now. But he and Isa have grown closer since Axel got the kids. He supposes Isa thinks he’s more responsible now, maybe he is. Maybe he just got better at faking it. Isa’s grown too, for all intents and purposes they’re friends again. Isa reaches over him to pour himself another cup. 

“I don’t know dude. Nothing I guess?” He flips his head back and stares at the ceiling, counting imperfections in the concrete. Isa rests his cup on Axel’s bum knee. Old habits… God they really are an old married couple despite it all. Still the warmth is nice.

“Idiot.” Axel perks back up and looks at him. Isa stares into his cup. “If you want to fuck the guy then do it.” 

“Jesus Isa!” 

“Oh shut up. You know you can get it so stop pretending. It’s not like you love the man.” Isa still won’t look at him, he goes back to drinking his tea. Axel huffs. But he does have a point, it’s not like he knows the guy. That has to be it right? He’s just horny for the dude that’s all, they’ve literally never spoken before; it’s nothing. (Although again, that’s because Axel almost threw up the second he said “hi there” and he turned and ran back out the door) Right! If he could just have some good old no-names sex with the pretty barista all his troubles would be over! Still of course there’s the fact he has no reason to believe he’s into gangly rat men.

“Not everyone has the same shit taste as you, ya know?” He half-pouts. Isa smiles at him in the false way that makes Axel’s stomach churn. He pulls his legs away. 

“Then stop asking me about it.” He stands up and takes the tea set over to the sink. It kinda makes Axel want to punch him. 

_Lupe cracked the door, keeping it latched. No intention of letting his rival in. “What do you want cur?” He spat. Lucien hated the man, had thought over the many ways he would like to have killed him. Slowly. With intent. However in the wake of this new enemy, it seemed they had a common goal._

_“Lupe…” he faltered, “I need you to let me in.” He felt low enough as is, what now? Was he being made to beg? The large man looked him up and down. Lupe was a hair shorter, but wider in every regard. A formidable opponent, a wild lover. Indeed they had crossed swords in every sense of the phrase, rivalry was a powerful aphrodisiac._

_After a long moment the man sighed. “I have blood. Not mine. Don’t ask. Don’t bleed on the furniture.” He rattled off rules as he unlocked the door fully. As if Lucien could hold his blood as easily as his tongue. He glanced back at the moon, not yet full. It would come soon, if not by the phases he could tell by the length of Lupe’s hair, now revealed to him. The man stood in only a bath towel, and Lucien briefly admired the thickening blue hair present across most of the man’s body._

Axel laughs to himself. Maybe if Isa was naked it would make him easier to talk to. He slurps down the last of his coffee and springs to his feet exaggeratedly, (instantly regretting it with the head rush that follows) and yawns. Despite being an awkward piece of shit, Isa’s right. He just needs the courage to do it. Which means seeing the dude outside of his job, which is easier said than done. It’s not technically stalking- “Hey Isa! Is it stalking if I find him at a party and I know he’s gonna be there?!” He yells across the space. 

“I don’t care!” 

“Thanks babe~!” 

“Fuck you~!”

Axel sniggers and doesn’t bother calling out again when he leaves. Sure it’s weird but he doesn’t hate his somewhat repaired relationship with Isa, they’re friends in a weird way. He pulls his coat on and takes out his phone. It takes him a minute to find what he’s looking for, he considers calling, and the amount of psychic damage he would take from it, he decides to text.

“Hey, you know the wayfinder right? I need the guys there at a party. What can you do for me and how much?” 

The reply is so fast Axel feels a shiver run up his spine. “Oooo~ I sure fuckin’ do kiddo. Call ya tomorrow ;). 5.” Comes the response. A steep price indeed. 

“Done.” 


	3. The Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel has to deal with Xigbar to find get his opportunity.

  
  


_ It wasn’t the type of place he’d be caught dead. Well maybe dead, cut open for paying customers to gawk at, or his organs being sold off to the highest bidder. Who knew what the going rate for vampire spleens was. One man knew for sure, and it was that dark knowledge that saw Lucien where he was in that moment. Tucked away in the back streets, The Badger’s Den.  _

Axel rings the buzzer again. For the third time. 

“Heeeeeee-ello? You’ve reached the agent of Mr.Bar, how can I help ya today?” Comes a voice pitched up and lost somewhere around Canada. 

Axel rolls his eyes but hunches over the intercom and rasps “I have the goods” He hears hollering laughter for a second before it cuts out and the door beeps open. 

Xigbar’s apartment building is too nice. It’s all polished marble and there’s a security guard who looks him up and down as he passes. Her eyes linger on the heavy IKEA bag slung over his shoulder. It’s not exactly an inconspicuous murder look, if he was planning on killing the dude he’d have worn something sexier than old sweatpants and a tshirt that says ‘Don’t fuck with a farmhand born on the 4th of July’. The guard quickly writes him off as an idiot or maybe the world’s cheapest booty call. Lawyers and boring business dudes are the only other people Axel has ever seen here on the very few occasions he’s been unlucky enough to visit. He shifts the bag as he gets on the elevator and soon finds himself drumming along to smooth jazz. 

If Isa’s apartment is minimalist then Xigbar’s is maximalist. He’s sucker punched by the sight and smell of it as soon as the old man opens the door. It’s absurdly large, which is illustrated by the 10foot golden elephant statue looming over the sitting room area. How did they get that  _ in _ ? 

“Hey hey hey, Axel, my man! Good to see ya, it’s been too long man, too long.” He says clapping him on the back and leading him inside. 

_ As soon as he stepped inside Lucien felt the familiar cool sting of a gun on the small of his back. It dug in sharply and he allowed himself to be led deeper into the lair. Pitch darkness enveloped him, suffocating and oppressive. The only lights were a thin strip of LEDs along the floor. Still he could see odd shapes carved into the cave-like walls. They flowed seamlessly into one another, a hypnotising dance of ancient tongue. After what feels like a week and 30 seconds all at once he arrived at the door of the main man himself. The door creaked open at a gut wrenching pace. Luxu didn’t move to look at him. Instead twiddling with some toy that clanked as he did so.  _

“Well, well, well what dooo we have here~?” Xigbar dances around him like some kind of pigeon waiting for him to drop something. He drops his bag down on the kitchen counter before the pigeon can turn into a gull. 

“It’s all there, you can count it.” Axel waves his hand and pulls out a stool to perch on. He starts flipping through the magazines on the counter while Xigbar delves in. They’re a weird mix of things, some medical journal? A few tech magazines, a couple arts publications. All interspersed with trashy gossip mags. 

“Come to papa~” The man coos and pulls out one of the Tupperware boxes, he makes a huge deal out of peeling open the lid and sniffing the contents. He does it loudly and makes a sighing noise as if it’s perfume and not pot brownies. He cackles manically and pulls out the other 4 containers. 

“So did you find something?” Axel asks, still occupied with which celebrity has the longest legs. They’ve got nothing on him. 

“When have I ever let you down huh?” Xigbar wanders off to rummage through his desk on the other side of the room. It’s a wonder he finds anything. There’s books and papers scattered everywhere, between that and all the art junk there’s hardly room to sit. It’s in that moment Axel realises the desk chair is a beanbag and he decides to stop thinking about it. 

To be fair Xigbar hasn’t ever let him down, even if it’s technically his fault Isa got into that pyramid scheme that one time. Xig owns the studio he shares with Naminé, and is extremely chill by landlord standards. Though he does routinely ask Axel to buy him weed, he says he’s too old to know how anymore even though he looks about 30 tops. Then again, he always has.

“Got it!” He yells and sings a little videogame jingle. Holding a yellow post-it he wanders back over and hands it to Axel. Then snatches it away as soon as his finger brushes the paper. “Say, what’re you tryna pull with these guys?” 

Axel rolls his eyes and snatches the paper right back. “Exactly that dude. Tryna pull.”

Xigbar makes a scandalised face and Axel can see the gears turning on his head before he makes a ‘yuck’ face. “Oh not that Terra kid!? Come on man!” He gestures as if trying to gain sympathy from the studio audience.

Terra… is that his name? Axel feels it on his tongue. It’s nice. Earth. He’s done fire and water, maybe the warm, firm dirt would be nice. 

He’s knocked out of it because Xigbar grabs him by the collar of his coat. Axel grabs the man’s wrists “WHAT THE HELL DUDE?” 

“You know why I wear this eyepatch kid?” He rasps inches from Axel’s face.

“I-I don’t know I thought it was a fashion choice.” He pulls his head as far back as he can and yanks on Xigbar’s arms. The other man relents. Then dramatically grasps at the diamanté eyepatch. 

“Well it does make me look pretty foxy~” he does what Axel assumes is a wink but again. Eyepatch. Xigbar crouches on the ground with surprising speed and gestures for Axel to join him. Axel groans and does as he’s told. He’s learned it’s easier to just play along. Carefully he slides down onto his ass. 

“It was 2001. The days were long. The phones were bigger. My meat? Huge.” 

“DUDE.” Axel regrets helping him set up his wifi. Xigbar grins.

“There I was, the only man strong enough to keep a family safe in the cold of winter…  _ The handsome man brushed back his long salt and pepper mane. The girl Nort, Aqua looked up at him with big round eyes. “Uncle please, papa is away and we can’t catch Terra.” She pleaded. Looked like he would have to be the hero yet again. Despite her age the girl was by far the most responsible. The eldest Nort was untameable, feral even.-“  _

Axel waves his hand in front of the man’s face. “Hey hey, was there a point to this story?” 

“Oh yeah. The little shit gave me pinkeye.” Xigbar laughs at his own delivery and Axel can’t help but cackle too. Xig claps him on the back and wanders off into the living area. The note is still crumpled up in Axel’s hands and he almost forgets he’s holding it. He reads it over. 

10:30, Friday 12th. Lockhart’s place. 

Now he has an opportunity. A rush of nerves hits him and he’s glad he’s still sat on the floor. 

“Don’t barf in my kitchen!” Comes a scarily timed yell. Axel takes it as his cue to leave. He shakily gets to his feet and leans against the counter to catch his breath. It’s happening. He’s doing it. He grabs his bag and shuffles heavily to the door. Off-key humming let’s him know Xigbar’s laying on the couch when he reaches the door.

“See ya later gramps” he mumbles as he leaves and said grampa waves vaguely at him. 

On the way home Axel passes the cafe and that man. Terra, he corrects himself. Terra’s working, they happen to make eye contact and the handsome bastard waves at him. Axel barely remembers getting home after that.


	4. -short-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk this one is just here bc I wanted to write the girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use she/they pronouns for Xion

“If I ever end up like the old man, do me a favour and put a bullet in my head okay” he says slinging his bag into the room and not caring where it lands. Xigbar‘s weirdness is all fine and good when Axel just has to bring him weed but when he lurks around the studio while Axel’s handling molten glass it makes him nervous. It makes him almost scream when the old man slides up behind him and says ‘your job is blowing. You literally have a blow job’ with absolutely no humour in his tone. It makes him almost drops the whole piece when Xigbar follows that up with a chaotic laugh and slaps his ass. 

“Will do!” Comes the voice of a different person than he was expecting. 

“How long before I can start charging you guys rent?” Axel leans over the back of the sofa to see Xion leaning against the arm, Naminé laying across their lap. It was Kairi who called back to him, she’s sitting on the floor engaged in playing Mario Kart with Xion, steering with her whole body. Axel breathes it in for a second, the calmness.

“When I stop bringing you takeout. It’s in the microwave by the way.” Kairi chirps without looking at him. She goes back to sticking her tongue out as she rounds tight corners.

“Fair deal. Wantons?”

Kairi pffts “What am I, an idiot?” Fair enough. He pops open the lids and sets them to reheat. For a second he stares into the window of the microwave. 

“Hello Axel.” Says Naminé, always polite. “Is your big date tonight?” Kairi and Xion ooOOOoo in unison and Axel reaches over to ruffle Xion’s hair.

“AXEL!!” They screech and Link careens off the side of the road. Naminé giggles and Kairi hoots as she takes first place. She springs up and spikes her controller but the wrist strap catches it and slaps it back up into her arm and she yelps. Axel cackles.

Naminé sits up to kiss Xion’s cheek. She turns towards Axel “Can I help with anything?” Axel briefly considers it but realises getting dating help from a bunch of teenagers makes him feel sad so he waves her off while collecting his food.

“No thanks kiddo. Just make sure these animals don’t tear up the place.” 

“HEY” they both shout and Naminé chuckles into her hand. Axel wanders off into his room while they yell objections at him.

Axel drops the food onto the side table and slumps back onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. It’s been a long time since he was nervous about hooking up. The image of the barista waving to him plays back in his mind. He looked so warm. The cozy lighting of the shop on his tan skin made him glow. Axel shakes his head. Being a soft idiot isn’t going to help anyone. He wants to dissolve into the mattress. That the fuck is he doing? Chasing after some glowing good boy and for what? To get off? To corrupt him with his scrawny little ass? It’s stupid. He literally knows nothing about the guy, he can’t possibly want a relationship. He’s not sure he deserves that anyhow. 

By the time Axel forces himself to sit up he has to eat cold sweaty Chinese food which feels appropriate for his level of self loathing. He lays there for another hour or so until he can force himself up to get dressed. May as well get this over with.

This is it. Showtime.


End file.
